Black, Blue, and Orange
by CharlieSummer7
Summary: When a witch gets her hands on Dean, she plays hard.


Black, Blue, and Orange

The sound of your heels clicking on the floor echo throughout the bare hall and down the stairwell. You smile with your painted lips as you reach the bottom of the stairs and enter your own personal dungeon. Dean Winchester is laid out before you.

Muffled protests fill the room, but he can't speak properly with the ball gag in his mouth. You circle the bench he's strapped too and admire his muscular form. When you run your long, red finger nails down his bareback, the muffles grow louder. You chuckle at his struggle.

"Comfortable?," you ask wickedly.

His eyes are uncovered and he simply glares at you in response. He kneels on top of a wide bench and is unable to move as his wrists are shackled to the bench. His ankles are similarly shackled and strapped down, so he is forced to maintain his position on his hands and knees. The only movement that is allowed to him is the ability to sway his hips and ass. His tight body is completely exposed as his clothes have been parted from him.

Smirking, you stand in front of him. He looks up at you with his emerald eyes and his position makes your panties dampen. You love seeing him staring up at you. The complaints obscured by his gag intensify.

"Now now," you tsk, "This doesn't have to be so bad, sugar. Look, if you promise me that you'll settle down then I'll remove your gag. Would you like that?"

Dean breathes heavily and continues to glare at you. You can see the wheels turning in his head as he considers his options. Finally, he realizes that whatever is coming will be better without a gag. Slowly, he nods his head at you.

"Good boy," you preen. Reaching around to the back of his head, you undo the buckle and remove the ball gag from his mouth. He stretches his sore jaw before he promptly forgets his agreement to be quiet.

"You fucking bitch!," he yells, "Who the fuck do you think you are? When I get out of these shackles I'm gunna—MOTHERFUCKER!"

His threats are stopped short by a swift spank on his ass. You grabbed a large paddle by the nearby table and laid it down hard on his right buttock. The stinging stopped his threats for a moment.

"Now, Dean," you scold, "You promised me that you'd settle down. Do I need to paddle you again?

"You fucking witch. I'm going to kill you when I get out of here. I'll take my machete and — SHIT."

The sound of the paddle hitting his ass rings off the cement walls. Dean attempts to catch his breath as he shifts on his knees uncomfortably.

"Want another one?," you snap at him.

He simply shakes his head and grits his teeth.

"Good. Now let me tell you the rules. I'm going to use you as I please. You will call me 'Mommy' like a good little boy and I promise that when the time comes, I'll have you eating out of my palm."

Now it's Dean's turn to laugh wickedly. His eyes are dark with anger and he lashes out at you. "Stupid slut. You think wearing some lacy underwear set and slapping me on the ass is gonna get me to cooperate? Good fucking luck."

Your smile creeps back across your face and you whip your hair over your shoulder. Moving to stand in front of him again, you roll back your shoulders and place a hand on your hip. "You don't like my outfit?," you ask sweetly.

The lacy black bra and panty set compliment your body well. Matching stockings add sex appeal and your tall heels only accentuate your shapely legs. You know you look damn good.

Dean looks at you wearily. He tries not to stare at your womanly form, but he has no where else to look.

"Maybe you think this is too much? Maybe you'd rather that I lose something if these cumbersome clothes," you tease.

You turn you back to him and reach around to unclip your bra. Gently, you pull it down your arms. You turn your head back and bore your eyes into Dean's emerald green ones. Smiling slyly, you drop the bra on the cold floor before turning back around to face him.

Unable to control his body, you see Dean's cock twitch and thicken when he looks upon your bare breasts. He tries not to look at you, so you step toward him and bend over until you ample breasts are hanging in his face.

"You don't like Mommy's big breasts, baby?," you ask in a high voice. Your smile is now demonic.

"Get the fuck away from me you crazy bitch," Dean spits.

Sighing, you stand tall. "Oh honey, I wish it didn't come to this."

You canter over to the table covered in toys and you pick up a long, leather riding crop. Stroking it through your hands, you approach Dean.

"I think I need to teach my little boy some manners."

"Fuck you!"

SMACK.

The riding crop flies against his ass and he grunts in response.

"Bad boy," you scold. You hit him again and he yelps. "I need you to call me Mommy."

"Fuck you, bitch."

SMACK. SMACK.

His deep cries echo through the small room. Despite his protests, you can see his thick cock harden. You can't help but admire the swell of his ass, which is turning bright red, and lick your lips at his girthy member.

"What was that, baby?"

"I said fuck you!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Along with this cries, Dean is now actively trying to move away from the crop, but is unable to due to the restraints.

"Come on, baby. Say it."

SMACK

Groaning, Dean still hesitates.

"Come on, baby."

SMACK. SMACK.

"SAY IT!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"FINE! FINE!," he submits. "Stop fucking hitting me with that thing — Mommy."

The word lingers in the air and you feel your bare nipples stiffen. You coo happily. Leisurely, you glide the crop along his back. He flinches in anticipation.

"Where are you manners?," you ask.

Dean glares at you with his darkened eyes, but now you see lust forming through them. His body is betraying him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Come on, I said it!"

SMACK

"OK! OK!," he concedes. "Shit. Pleeeease stop hitting me with that thing, Mommy."

Gleefully, you drop the riding crop to the ground. "Good boy!"

Your slender fingers reach for his ass and run along his hot skin. A shiver runs through his body, despite himself. "Now," you continue, "Keep being a good boy and they'll be no reason to use the crop."

Dean grumbles, but doesn't talk back. You're pleased with his submission. You continue to rake your nails up and down his body. Seeing him squirm satisfies you and you love feeling his taunt muscles under your fingertips.

Squatting in front of him so you are eye level with one another, you drink in his face. He struggles to maintain eye contact as he flits down continually to look at your bare chest. Smirking, you grasp his chin and lean into him, you lips gliding over his. Dean reluctantly kisses you back and you enjoy feeling his soft lips on yours.

"Such a sweet boy," you coo as you pull away from him. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

You stand and move towards the table at the edge of the room. Your eyes search until you find a clear bottle of lube. A large orange dildo catches your attention and you reach for that too. "Tell me baby," you inquire, "Have you ever had someone play with your ass before?"

Dean's eyes widen and he begins to struggle in his bindings. "You stay the fuck away from my ass!"

Whipping around, you glare at him and raise an eyebrow. "Do I need to get the crop?"

Glaring, Dean bites his lip and grits his teeth. "No."

"No, what?"

"No, Mommy."

"Good boy. Such a quickly learner."

You approach him with the lube and dildo in hand. "Now I promise to go slow, baby, but I'm going to need you to work with me and relax."

Dean scoffs. "Oh yea, because this is soooo relaxing."

He yells as you swat his ass firmly. "We can just go full hilt if you want. I don't need to prep you."

Remaining silent, Dean attempts to turn his head to look at you. He clearly contemplating his current situation.

"Answer me, baby boy. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

Dean hesitates before he nods his head slightly. "Yes —— Mommy," he adds when he sees your stern look.

"Good. Then you'll know what to expect."

You squirt the lube onto the tips of your fingers. Your other hand caresses his firm ass and pulls one cheek to the side. Dean grits his teeth and squints his eyes closed. Gently, you smear the lube over his tight hole and hear him exhale sharply. "Little cold, baby?," you ask with faux concern. He nods his head silently.

Pressing onto his clenched sphincter, you reprimand him. "I'm not going to keep asking you to address me properly."

"Yes it's cold, Mommy."

You nod your head solemnly. "Don't worry baby boy. You'll be warmed up soon enough."

Removing your fingers, you squirt more lube into the palm of your hand. Lightly, you stroke the thick, orange dildo and cover it in the slick coating. When you're satisfied, you softly graze it along his backside.

"Now baby," you warn, "You're going to need to relax for this. Dean immediately does the opposite and tenses his entire body. Tsking, you rub the dildo in between his cheeks. "You ready baby?"

Dean is completely tense and he mutters through his teeth, "Yes, Mommy."

You preen at his response and begin to push the dildo past the tight outer muscles. A string of curses leave Dean's lips. "It's too fucking tight! It's too big!"

The tip of the dildo is barely penetrating him and he's already acting like he's being stabbed to death. "Oh, come on," you roll your eyes, "It's not that bad." You continue to push into his tight ass.

"Fuck. Fucking stop! I'm telling you it's too fucking big —— Mommy."

The use of your title makes your pause. You decide to reward Dean for addressing you correctly. "Fine," your respond as you remove the tip of the dildo from his ass.

Placing the dildo on the bench, you stand up straight and approach the table of toys again. You decide to use more of a beginners toy and pick out a slender blue vibrator. Instead of being softer and shaped like a cock, it's rigid and straight. You determine that the narrowness of the toy will be more practical.

"Let's try this one then and we'll build up to the dildo," you assert as you re-approach the bench. You lather the vibrator in lube and press the tip against his asshole. Dean still grits his teeth and complains.

"It's still too fucking big!"

"Oh don't be a baby. This thing is skinny. You just gotta try to relax."

The tension in Dean's body is still apparent and you know this will only be more difficult if he doesn't learn to unclench. You decide to help him along and you turn the vibrator on. Dean jumps in surprise when he feels the vibrations against his tight hole.

"Fucking hell," he splutters. You notice his rigid cock bobs slightly at the sensation.

"You like that baby?," you ask as you begin to push the vibrator head into the ring of muscles.

Dean attempts to turn his head and look at you. You notice his eyes skip down to your breasts before returning to your face. He simply scowls as he knows any dissent will bring the riding crop back out.

"You'll grow to like it," you shrug as you press the vibrator firmly into his ass. A guttural groan escapes Dean's mouth and his cock continues to twitch.

"Good boy," you coo, "This little vibrator is loosening you right up! I think you like this more than you're willing to admit."

Gently, your empty hand reaches between his legs and lightly strokes his thick cock. Dean squirms at your touch and moans quietly.

"Come on, baby," you goad, "It's ok to tell me you like it. I know that you do. Tell Mommy that you like it."

You squeeze his cock firmly as you press the vibrator further into his ass. Half of the blue device is now lodged firmly into his backside. Dean glares at you, but obeys your command. "I like it Mommy."

"What do you like, baby boy?"

"I like it when you stroke my cock, Mommy."

"Annnnd?," you encourage. You plunge the rest of the vibrator into Dean's ass and his groans echoes against the walls. He hesitates before following along with your demands.

"I like having a vibrator in my ass, Mommy."

"Good boy!," you exclaim enthusiastically. Slowly, you begin to pump the vibrator in and out of his ass while stroking his cock in unison. Dean squirms under the stimulation and attempts to hold in his moans. "It's ok, baby boy. Let it all out."

"Argh! Fuck you! Fuck this," he bites as he growls against the sensation filling his body.

"My boy has a dirty mouth," you complain. You remove the slender little vibrator from his ass and remove your hand from his cock. "I think I want to try something else."

Dean breathes heavily while you grab another vibrator from the table. This one is long, thick and black. Exceptionally bigger than the orange dildo.

"Awe come on," Dean remarks, "Not that one."

An evil grin crosses your face as you approach and plant a quick kiss on his soft lips. "Yes, this one."

Dean tries to struggle as you lube up the large vibrator and then pour some lube directly onto his ass. "Don't bother," you warn, "You're not going anywhere."

Softly, you squeeze and stroke his cock as you flip the vibrator on. "Fuck you, you cunt! Get the fuck away from me!," Dean yells as fear creeps through his body. You only respond by pushing the large black head into his opening.

Dean yells in a combination of ecstasy and discomfort. You chuckle at him. "I knew you would like this, baby. Having a thick vibrator in your ass. I know what my baby boy likes."

He moans again as you push deeper into his ass while continually stroking his stiff member. You pull his cock back between his legs as you stroke and admire his large endowment.

"My boy has such a pretty cock. Such a nice cock. Don't you think?"

Dean doesn't respond; he simply continues to moan under the increasing pressured the thick vibrator.

"Mommy paid you a compliment. What do you say when someone compliments you? Where are your manners?"

You squeeze Dean's cock hard and he gasps, "Thank you, Mommy!"

Smirking, you push the vibrator in the rest of the way until it bottom out. A deep yell crosses Dean's lips as he adjusts to the size.

The vibrator is lodged inside of him firmly, so you remove your hand and instead use both of your hands to pump Dean's cock. You pull it straight down as if you were milking him.

"Shit. Holy fuck," he curses before he lets out a long groan.

"You like that baby?"

He purses his lips reluctantly before responding, "Yes, Mommy."

You smile and after a moment you return to the vibrator and slowly begin to pump it in and out of his ass. His cock throbs in your other hand and he lets out a small whimper.

"Mmm, yea baby. Are you getting close? Are you going to cum for Mommy?"

His breathing is laboured and his panting is heavily. You know he won't last much longer. "Yes, Mommy. I'm going to cum."

You pump the vibrator in and out of him a couple more times before you stop completely. Switching off the vibrator, you remove your hand from his cock, but keep the black vibrator lodged deep inside him.

"What the fuck!?," Dean screams.

You glance down at him. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to keep going?"

His face colours when he realizes what he said. Letting out a small whine, he squirms after being to close to climax, but not being able to cum.

Chuckling, you squat in front of him. Now he doesn't even try to hide that he's staring directly at your heavy breasts. He bites his lips and closes his eyes briefly.

"Now now, baby boy. It's ok. I got you. You just gotta be patient."

He whimpers quietly as you run your long fingers down his face. His deep green eyes meet yours and he looks defeated. Sighing, you stand back up and turn on the black vibrator to its lowest setting. You leave it deep in his tight hole and return to his face. Kneeling before him, your breasts sit directly in front of his face.

Watching him silently, you see him grit his teeth. You cup the back of his head with one hand and pull him into your breasts. Your other hand hold your right breast up to his mouth. "It's ok baby. You just gotta tell Mommy what you want."

Dean is now openly squirming. The vibrations in his ass are enough to keep him on edge, but not enough to make him cum. He's also always been a boob-man, but he's reluctant to give in. The breasts in his face captivated him, but he tries to pull away.

"Shh, Shh. It's ok honey. I got all the time in the world."

You tenderly push you nipple against his pursed lips and quietly wait. Dean continues to squirm before glaring up at you and admitting defeat. He quietly takes your nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle. A soft sigh escape both of your lips.

"Good boy, baby," you praise as you stroke his short hair. "Now you just let me know when you're ready to get off."

Dean's rough tongue quickly circles around your nipple as he takes more of your breast into his mouth. Despite the situation, he takes comfort in it and finds himself relaxing. He sucks your breast hard while he desperately attempts to hump against the empty air. He needs to find release soon.

After a moment or two, he starts to whimper loudly into your cleavage. You remain quiet and continue to stroke his hair, waiting for him to break the silence.

Finally, he whispers a single word. "Please."

"Please what, baby?," you goad.

"Please I need to cum."

"How do you wanna cum?"

Dean growls into your breasts, but follows along. "I want to cum with a vibrator in my ass."

"You do?," you ask, feigning shock.

"Yes, dammit!," Dean curses. He laps at your breasts a few more times before looking up at you with desperate eyes. "Please Mommy. Make me cum. Please let me cum with a fat cock in my ass."

You smile widely. "Of course baby! That's all I wanted. For you to ask nicely."

Pushing him off your breast, you swiftly stand up and walk to the end of the bench. You wrap one hand around his cock while you begin to pump the vibrator in and out of his tight hole. Dean growls like a wild animal.

"Fuck," he exclaims with relief. He is no longer trying to deny his pleasure. Smirking, you turn the vibrator up and begin pumping into him quickly. The combination of the vibrator in his ass and the tight grasp you have on his cock makes him moan obscenely.

"Yes Mommy," he cries, "Please don't fucking stop." He doesn't want you to edge him again.

"I won't baby," you reassure him. "I want you to cum for Mommy. I want you to release your thick seed. Don't hold back, baby."

"Fucking Christ, Mommy. You're going to make me cum."

Your hand briefly leaves the vibrator and grabs a clear cup from under the bench. You place it on top of the bench and line it up with the tip of his cock before returning to pump the fat vibrator in and out of his tight hole. Dean, so focused on his impending orgasm, doesn't even notice.

"Cum for Mommy, baby. Call my name when you cum."

"Moommmmmmmy!," Dean cries out as his left leg shakes and his ass clenches around the vibrator. A large load of thick cum spurts out of his rigid cock and is caught by the clear cup. His chest ripples with a deep groan of pleasure.

"Good boy. Give me all your cum, baby. Don't hold back."

"Fuuuuck," Dean whines as he continues to spurt into the cup. Eventually, his cum slows to a drip and the cup is 3/4 of the way filled. A pearl of spermnbeads down his long member.

"That's my good boy," you praise as you gradually pull the vibrator from his ass. Dean grunts as you remove it and pants from his intense orgasm. You place the phallic member on the bench with the other toys and remove the cup of cum. Putting it on the table, you grab a cloth and wipe you hands. Exhausted, Dean looks up at you and notices the cup.

"What the fuck?," he balks, "Why are you collecting my cum."

You smile wickedly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Do you know what a witch can do with this much DNA?"

Dean curses at you, "Burn in hell you bitch. I swear to god ——."

"I would love to hear all the naughty things you want to do to me, baby," you interrupt, "But Mommy has somewhere to be."

You plant a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away with your cup full of sperm, leaving Dean tied up and alone.


End file.
